Fairy tail's Death Water
by Dmtry44
Summary: A young Uchiha's suicide gone wrong. Instead he is sucked into Earthland and meets the mages of Fairy Tail. Will Shisui stay in this world and protect it's people? Or will he find a way back to the Elemental Nations where his true fate awaits him?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did I would screw the whole story and make everyone do the Carameldansen! XD Jk jk! jeez _ don't get to worked about it. But anyway please enjoy! ^^

* * *

In an unknown location near a river two individuals have their final conversation with each other.

"Protect the Uchiha clan and the village ,it's my final request."the man said

Shisui ripped his eye out without flinching. He did have a high tolerance for pain.

_ "_Shisui..._" _the other man said.

_ "_Goodbye Itachi...my friend..._" _Shisui said in a sad tone.

Shisui Uchiha walked away as his friend Itachi Uchiha watched his back as he walked away.

Itachi closed his eyes and walked the other direction to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

He had been walking to the Naka river to commit suicide. However, he felt his body being pulled by some strong gravitational force from above.

"What the?" Shisui asked himself.

He tried to do a shunshin to get away from the pull but failed as his body was pulled into it. Unknown to him, Itachi saw a bright light coming from Shisui's direction.

"Shisui!" Itachi yelled being worried of his friends status.

Itachi ran to investigate his friends whereabouts but as he jumped from tree to tree he had spotted Shisui's tanto laying on the ground. He landed bedside it and picked it up.

"What happened to you Shisui?" Itachi said in a worried tone.

* * *

In east forest of Magnolia, an old woman by the name of Porlyusica was gathering herbs by the river when she spotted a man lying by the edge of the river unconscious.

She gasped as she found his left eye bleeding. trying to see if his right eye was fine, her eyes widened as she saw that he had no right eye.

She picked him up and brought him back home.

* * *

Pain...Pain was all he felt. He did not know what pulled him off the ground. He suspects it as one of Danzo's root members doings. Trying to get his left eye but hey. Jokes on them he didn't have it. Even if he did he'd kill them before they got near him.

But if it was he would've been dead now. Why wasn't he? Was he captured? No...this bed he was on was too comfortable to be one of those prisoner's beds. Where was he?

He heard something move near him. He tried to speak but nothing came out but a groan.

"You seem to have woken up early." The woman said.

She sounded as if she was a nurse waiting for him to wake up so she can take care of him. However, she sounded too old for that.

He tried to get up but failed and fell backwards. But a pair of hands grabbed his back and head and gently helped him up. He then leaned on an extra pillow that was put behind him to make sure he doesn't fall back.

" Here drink some water."

He grabbed the cup and tasted one of the finest waters but with a hint of herbs in it. It helped cleared his throat too.

"Where am I?" the man asked

"My name is Porlyusica,your in my home, you've been out for about about 3 days." Porlyusica said.

"Three days?" the man asked, "How did I get here?"

"I found you lying by the edge of the river." Porlyusica said, you would've drowned if I hadn't helped you out."

"Your eyes..." she said in a worried tone,"What happened to them?"

Seeing him stiffen she decided it was best not to know.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." the woman said in an apologetic tone.

She began to walk to get some more herbs for him.

"Shisui...My name is Uchiha Shisui."

* * *

**END IT RIGHT THERE!**

**Sorry if I have bad punctuation and if you think it's bad then tell me and I might fix it. MIGHT FIX IT! 8[ **

**If you don't like then don't ever...ever ever ever! Come read this story again. :^) I'm sorry if I'm rude! . SORRY! wait for more k? K? :C**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again guys! Would've uploaded this chapter sooner but I accidentally deleted it :x I was so mad! I reread the first chapter and it sucked! XC So I decided I will use a different writing style! :D And...I will rewrite the first one and make it longer k? Ok! :L

I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Fairy Tail' Those are owned by...uhh...I forgot XP

But anyway let's begin with the story but first...

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon speaking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

* * *

It's been two weeks with Porlyusica and it's been great. The first three days she had been helping me regaining my strength. I told her the truth before I was sucked in here and she was shocked to hear that I was going to kill my self for the sake of the Uchiha clan and Konoha.

After hearing my story she told me that she was not from this world either and she is from the other dimension Edolas. She offered to give me some new eyes and I was shocked to hear that she can do that. Without hesitating I accepted.

"After you're back up to speed I suggest you visit Fairy Tail in Magnolia." Porlyusica said. Dropping ingredients to her pot making some of her healing medicine.

Shisui smiled as he will be able to make some new friends in this world. But then he frowned as he remembered someone. 'I wonder how Itachi is right now.'

* * *

Somewhere in the Elemental Nations...

Two individuals wearing matching cloaks walk through the rain, one unconscious slung on a large sword. One of the cloak individual stops and looks at the sky.

Seeing his partner stop he wondered what was up with him. He had Dark blue hair and blue-grey colored skin. He had small, round, white eyes and gill like facial markings under his eyes. "What's wrong Itachi?" the man asked. "It almost looks like you're crying." He chuckled.

"..." The young man did not answer. He had onyx eyes, jet-black hair and also had tear-troughs under his eyes. "Leader is waiting for the four-tails to be sealed."

With nothing left to say the other man continued walking with Itachi.

* * *

"You mean...I can take off the bandages now?" Shisui asked. Fingers trembling as he touch the bandages covering his eyes.

"Yes." She said calmly."Hurry up and take off those bandages, I don't want to keep you waiting." She said happily.

His hands were shaky but he shook it off and started unwrapping the bandages surrounding his eyes. As the last bit came off Porlyusica handed him a mirror to see himself.

The first few seconds it was blurry but regained his vision. His body started shaking as he could actually see. He stood up and faced Porlyusica.

A look of concern hit her as she saw him trembling. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. However her question was answered as she was hugged by a trembling,crying Shisui.

"Nothing's wrong." he said. "It's all perfect, thank you Porlyusica." With that she smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

In the town of Magnolia, a young man walked looking for a specific building. That specific building being Fairy Tail. He had short, unkempt, dark colored hair, with onyx eyes. wearing a high-collared, dark-colored outfit, beige colored pants and sandals.(His ninja sandals)

"Man she wasn't kidding...this place is huge." Shisui said in his around as he admired the architecture of the buildings.

Most looked similar. He'd just pass by one that looked like one he'd seen back in Konoha. Others just looked beautiful.

Bumping into someone he turned to apologize but as he turned a pink haired boy he had bumped into grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Oi! Do you want to fight?!" he asked angrily.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" a blonde girl jump kicked the pink haired teen's face. He proceeded to land hard on the pavement. "Lucy what was that for?!" the boy exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry about my idiot frie-.." She was caught off when she looked at him,her mouth left open.

Shisui wondered if she was alright. "Are you ok? " he asked with a concerned look.

Before she could answer her pink haired friend was having a loud argument with a half naked, black haired, young man.

"What'd you say stripper?" the pink haired one asked in an angry tone.

"I said you wanna fight fire breath?" the dark haired one replied while removing his underwear as if he didn't realize that he did.

The women near by started screaming as they saw him naked. "Gah my clothes!" the dark haired one exclaimed, running trying to find his other piece of clothing.

Shisui just sweat dropped at the two. "Does this always happen-" he was cut off as the blonde girl known as Lucy continued to stare at him.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and saw a cat next to him. He was shocked to see it had wings but was even more shocked that it started talking. "She liiiiikkess you." It said.

"Shut up cat." Lucy exclaimed after hitting the cat,blushing furiously. She then looked at Shisui but immediately looked away and blushed furiously.

"Umm...since you're still here, can you tell me where I can find Fairy Tail?" Shisui asked kindly

Lucy looked at him mouth agape. "Fairy Tail?" Are you looking to join?" she asked happily.

"Well a friend suggested I join, are you a member?" Shisui asked scratching his head.

Before he can get an answer though, Natsu grabbed his hand. "What? You want to join Fairy Tail?! I'll Take you there! he said grinning. Running with Shisui flapping through the air (watch the first episode of fairy tail when Natsu and Lucy are escaping the guards.)

"Natsu wait for me!" Lucy exclaimed crying anime tears.

Gray Finally getting all his clothes notices everyone's gone. "HEY WAIT FOR ME JERKS!" Gray exclaimed

**Naruto Road to Ninja Theme here**

* * *

**Jeez I finally finish this chapter! -looks at time- HOLY CRAP IT's 9:49am! :'D I will sleep now. But I will make chapter 3 later today k? :D omg... ._. I will be back in like I dunno 1337 hours. Sleeping time! :) T_T BYE!**

**o3o P.S. I like pie. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, back here again to bring you chapter three of the story. Anyways kinda hate the story already. :\ It's badly written and I just might get rid of it. Just kidding! Still badly written though.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon speaking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

* * *

It wasn't hard to spot the Fairy Tail guild. The building was a huge three story building, strongly resembling a castle in appearance. You could hear yelling and objects crashing everywhere. As the neared the building a table crashed outside through a window.

"Is there some sort of fight in there?" Shisui asked looking concerned for his own safety.

The blonde girl named Lucy looked at him and smiled. "Yes, everything is just fine. This is how it is everyday in Fairy Tail."

Looking at her as if she was crazy, Shisui just shrugged it off.

As they opened the door He had to pinch the bridge of his nose when he smelt the strong smell of alcohol. His jaw dropped and eyes widened as he saw one girl chugging down a whole barrel by herself.

"Is she going to be alright? With all that alcohol she's consuming I think it'd be bad for her health."

"Nah she'll be fine, we should be getting Master Makarov."

Having relaxed. He wasn't prepared to be hit by a table. "GAH WHAT THE HELL?!" Shisui Exclaimed, putting his hand on his injured head.

Everyone in the guild fell silent; laughing moments later.

Turning to the closest one laughing he kicked him in the face, hard. The man flew up high in the air and landed on another guild member, immediately falling unconscious before landing.

By that time everyone started attacking each other. Chairs were flying everywhere, bodies, and someones...underwear?

"My underwear!" Turning to the voice, he saw Gray naked, not wanting to see anymore he turned away, spotting a blue haired girl on the other side of the guild behind a pillar. If he was any closer, he'd hear say "Gray-sama, you're so bold!"

He was going to walk away as a man wearing towering over him picked him up and threw him at the wall. Being a shinobi he just used chakra to stick to the wall, this however, grabbed attention to the guild, Making them fall silent.

'Dammit, why didn't I just flip in the air and land instead?' Shisui staring to sweat over the amount the guild is giving his attention.

"Ahh, there you are Shisui!" a voice from under him broke the awkward silence. "I am Master Makarov, Porlyusica told me all about you. Let's talk in my office."

'No way, this short guy is the master?' Dropping down next to him, both proceeded to walk up into his office.

Everyone in the guild just stood there mouth agape. "Who was that guy? How'd he just stick to the wall?" a random guild member asked.

Natsu just stood there grinning, with stars in his eyes. "Whoever he is, I wanna fight him!"

Most of the guild having agreeing with him stopped their conversations as the master's office door opened.

"Everyone, welcome you're new member Uchiha Shisui!"

"WOOOO!" The whole guild exploded into cheering causing Shisui to sweat drop.

'Weren't they all just fighting a minute ago?' chuckling, he just shrugged it off and joined in on their party.

* * *

In an unknown location, deep within the outskirts of Fiore. A cloaked figure emerges form the thick, tall grass. Wearing a long, black cloak revealing nothing underneath. However, does not hide their exposed mouth.

The figure stops at the edge of a cliff and gazes at the scenery. The figure twitches for a moment but then

'It seems that there us a familiar source of energy somewhere in this land. Whoever you are, you're not from this world. The cloaked figure then left without any second thoughts.

* * *

"Uhh..." Shisui said sweating a bit. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something you need?"

The girl named Cana just stared at him. When she was about to give him an answer. Natsu interrupted them by pointing at him and yelling "New Guy".

"Since you knocked Elfman out so easily,you have to be strong. Fight me!" Natsu grinned while lowering to a stance.

Shisui just sweat dropped. "Wait what? I don't want to figh-"

Without warning Natsu just swung at him with fire in his hands.

Eyes widening Shisui dodged the incoming fists. 'His hands are on fire...Is this the boy Porlyusica warned me about?'

* * *

-Flashback-

_ "Be careful out here. There are mages that could be stronger than those Hokages that you were telling me about._

_Shisui's eyes just widened for a moment. 'Mages here being stronger than the Hokages? I'd like to see them pick a fight with the third raikage.' _

_ "Oh yes, if you happen to see a pink haired boy who uses fire in Fairy Tail, be careful about him. He is...unpredictable."_

_"I'll keep that in mind. See you later Porlyusica!" _

_With a wave Shisui left off to Magnolia._

* * *

-Flashback end-

'I'll just have to use some taijutsu when he's close and use some ninjutsu to keep us apart.' Shisui thought ; getting into a battle stance.

He dodge a fist encased in fire as it nearly hit his gut. He then countered Natsu's kick to his face and jumped high up in the air. He gave the Hotheaded teen a swift kick to the side of his abdomen.

Feeling the air leave his lungs for a second, Natsu gasped and regained stance and continued to charge at Shisui recklessly.

'He just charges at me recklessly, this will just get him no where.' Taking advantage of Natsu's reckless nature, Shisui spins and kicks him to the wall.

Coughing, Natsu quickly gets up and looks at Shisui. "I'm all fire up now!" Grinning, he charges at Shisui again.

"If you keep charging at me blindly, you'll end up losing." Shisui says calmly dodging Natsu's kick. He proceeds to throw him out the window after successfully grabbing his forearm.

"I'll show you the power of a Fire Dragonslayer!" Natsu exclaims. He sucks in air and his whole body begins to expand.

'So he is one of those Dragonslayers I've been hearing about. The way he expanded his body reminds me of the Akimichi's multi-size jutsu.'

"Karyuu no Hoko!" Natsu exclaims shooting a large,exploding fire from his mouth.

Eyes widening, Shisui quickly did some hand seals. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Shisui exclaims sending a large fire ball towering over Natsu's attack.

"Whoa, he can use fire magic too?" a short,blue haired girl says in awe. She has her hair tied with a colorful bandana and wears an orange dress.

The two fire attacks collided and were battling for control over the other. Shisui's fire was starting to die out but before he could dodge Natsu's attack he noticed his fire was being sucked into Natsu's direction.

"I-Is he eating my flames?!" Shisui exclaimed, eyes widening.

After sucking in all of Shisui's fire, Natsu wiped his mouth. "Ahh...that's some really tasty fire. It's the best I've ever tasted. Now that I've eaten I'm fire up!" Natsu says grinning.

"I give up." Shisui says calmly then starts walking back to the guild.

"W-WHAT?!" Natsu says confused and frustrated. He grits his teeth and then charges at Shisui. "Don't turn your back on me dammit!" Natsu exclaims seconds before punching Shisui's back.

However the attack never hit as Natsu looked at Shisui's eyes, they turned red. His eyes went black and he fell flat on the ground.

Shisui then deactivates his sharingan. He picks up Natsu and slung the unconscious boy on his shoulder. He then makes his way inside the guild as the crowd of guild members move away to clear a path for him.

He frowned when he heard the guild whispering among themselves. "How'd he just take Natsu down by just looking at him?" Did you see his eyes?"

"Did you see his eyes? They looked like they changed colors."

Shisui just frowned as he entered the guild. 'This is going to bring a lot of questions to my ass.' sighing he sets the unconscious boy on a chair and puts his head down on the table.

* * *

-Time skip 3 weeks-

It had been a great experience in Fairy Tail. Shisui met a lot of new interesting friends, however he didn't like this blonde,young man with a lightning scar on his right eye. Reminded him of a certain silver haired shinobi back home.

He had traveled around Fiore, learning it's history, cultures, types of guilds, and magic.

People who use magic in this world don't generate the stuff in them, they absorb it in the air. If he remembers correctly Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic.

It's a lot similar to shinobi who use senjutsu to absorb natural energy. He knew a man who used senjutsu. One who goes by the name Jiraya. He was known as a sannin and well...a perverted old hermit.

Chuckling internally, Shisui would hate it if Jiraya was here. He'd get his ass kicked 1000 times a day by the women here.

He's been thinking a lot about home latley. He has been wondering if the village and the uchiha clan got along. Hell, what's there to worry about? Itachi has everything taken care of. Right?

"Oi, Shisui! You wanna join us in our mission?" Looking out of his apartment window, he smiled when he saw a familiar pinkette, blue cat and a busty blonde wearing her usual short skirts.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec."

* * *

**End this right here. :L took soooo long to write but hey, it came out long didn't it? ... O\\\o that sounded wrong! DX btw the time it takes place is right before everyone fights Laxus and when there are those Lacrima's around magnolia :L. bye lol**


	4. Author's Note

Story is discontinued. Feel free to adopt it in honor of lord Jashin. :D


End file.
